


A Closet With A View

by seamscribe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamscribe/pseuds/seamscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her penchant for hiding in closets leads Katniss to see a little more than she anticipated when Gale and Johanna come to visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closet With A View

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on These Are Cold Days, I swear! 
> 
> I love these characters and the idea of Katniss being jealous of the hot sex Gale and Johanna would definitely have.

 

 

 

 

 

A Closet With A View

 

 

 

 

    When Katniss had imagined seeing Gale again, it had taken many forms in her mind. What she hadn’t prepared herself for was that he might not be alone. And what she _really_ hadn’t prepared for was that he’d be with Johanna Mason.

 

    She had known they were together in a vague way--that they spent time together or something--because Peeta was much better about using the phone than she was. He talked to Johanna a few times a month.

 

    And now here she was, kissing Gale in her front yard in tiny shorts that showed the long, toned lines of her legs, especially when she lifted onto her toes to kiss him. She took his hand and turned to Katniss on the sidewalk. Gale waved stiffly to Katniss. Katniss waved back just as stiffly.

 

    “Well, I’m off to see Mama Hawthorne,” Johanna grinned. “Wish me luck.”

 

    “But you’ve met her before? When she visited last year,” Peeta said. Katniss hadn’t known that either. But she kind of went out of her way not to hear news about anything.

 

    “What can I say? I get nervous every time,” Johanna said wryly.

 

    “I’m sure she loves you,” Peeta dismissed. “She has good judgement.”

 

    And that should have been it. She should have had just enough time to see Johanna’s face and how it had bloomed into something softer and lovelier than the hard shell that had been there for so long. Had _Gale_ done that?

 

    But the guest room at the Hawthorne house wasn’t quite ready, in Hazelle’s opinion, so of course Peeta told them to feel free to stash their stuff at their house, which, not to be petty, was technically _Katniss’_ house. Sweet Peeta just wanted them all to get along if it would make Johanna happy.

 

    Fortunately, the two of them had left quickly. Katniss told Peeta she was going out to the woods and waited until she saw him leave for the bakery to sneak back. Peeta had left a note saying she was gone, so no one would come looking for her in the house, in the closet of the guest bedroom. The closet in the guest bedroom happened to be her favorite closet in the house to hide in. Aside from Johanna’s neon-green hardside suitcase and Gale’s black duffel bag, the room looked the same as always. The bed was still pristine.

 

    Katniss was so distracted sitting in the closet that she didn’t even hear them come in. By the time she realized they were coming in, all she could do was back further into the shadows.

 

    Johanna looked like she was itching to get out of the outfit she’d worn to see Hazelle, a short black romper that made the milky white of her thighs look even paler and whose discomfort Johanna was in the middle of complaining about when they opened the door and came in. She tossed her bag on the floor at the foot of the bed while Gale sat on the edge and kicked off his shoes.

 

     Katniss carefully settled on the floor. It was already too late to show herself, she thought.

 

    “It gets so _hot_ here,” Johanna groaned, starting to unbutton her top.

 

    “I warned you not to wear black,” Gale said, pulling her to him and taking over the task.

 

    “I thought it would be short enough,” she replied, shimmying out of the top.

 

    “No kidding,” Gale snorted, pulling the romper the rest of the way off. “I thought Vick was gonna get a nosebleed or something. You need to wear a full-body robe when you go over there.” He looped his arms around her waist and kissed the strip of skin between her belly-button and her bright blue thong. “You’re lucky my mom can see past your ass.” He slid his hands there and squeezed. “It’s hypnotic,” he said in a low voice.

 

    Johanna’s laugh sounded breathless. Katniss thought that if there was ever a moment when she should come out and make her hasty exit, it was now. But she didn’t move and with every second that she watched Gale kiss and bite Johanna’s belly while she jumped and growled and sighed, she could sense that she wasn’t going to. Not as long as she could see Gale’s dark hands, no doubt still rough from all those years of hunting and mining, skimming over Johanna’s skin, which looked flush and healthy. Whatever they ate in Two agreed with her. Or maybe this was just what being well-fucked looked like.  

 

    God. She could barely even think the word without shivering. She realized she was holding her breath and she tried to let it out slowly. It came out shaky and she felt the rush of wetness between her legs as soon as she shifted her weight.

 

    “Mom likes you,” Gale said, looking up at Johanna with a smile.

 

    Johanna looked a little dazed and shook her head. Then she smiled back. “I know. Weird, huh?”

 

    “Hey, I always told you she would.”

 

    “She started showing me your baby stuff. I think she was trying to tell me something. It’s pretty sweet, actually, that she’s willing to take my fucked-up genes into her pool,” Johanna said, running her fingers through Gale’s hair, which was just shy of needing a cut and stood on end when she moved on to his broad shoulders.

 

    “Jo, I keep telling you, that’s not how genes work. The only thing we have to worry about with your genes is whether the kid will be able to see over the counter at the bank.”

 

    “Fuck you!” Johanna laughed, punching his shoulder.

 

    They discussed it all so casually, like it was something they’d been talking about for ages. Katniss tried to imagine Johanna’s flat belly round with a child. What would it look like, would it be a boy or a girl? What would they name it? Would Johanna look beautiful and glowing? Gale would make a good father. She had always known that.  

 

    “Anyway, you had to tell me that to get me to come out of the bathroom,” Johanna continued.

 

    “Well, I was right,” Gale declared with his lips against her hipbone.

 

    “Oh, mighty one,” Johanna said with fake solemnity. “How does it feel to be omniscient, Hawthorne?”

 

    He reached up and unsnapped her bra, a shimmery, sheer match to the blue thong. “Gives me a headache,” he replied, leaning forward and closing his mouth around her nipple as he pulled it down her arms.

 

    “Mmm, stop…”

 

    “Mmm, why…?”

 

     “Because Katniss could be back anytime,” Johanna said, stepping away. Katniss started at the sound of her own name. “And I really don’t wanna invoke the wrath of Everdeen.”

 

     “If Katniss is out, we’ll hear her come in,” Gale said confidently. “You know I have amazing hearing.”

 

     “Oh, yeah? Okay…” She went quiet for a long moment. Katniss tried to hold her breath as she realized that Johanna was going to test him on it.

 

     She was listening for something. She thought for a second that Johanna had figured it out when she looked back at Gale and tilted her head.

 

     He raised his eyebrows. “No, I can’t read your mind.”

 

     Johanna smiled. “I wouldn’t want you to, babe.” She laid down with her back to the closet, giving Katniss a very generous view of her thong. She had wider hips than Katniss expected, easy to miss in the jumpsuits of Thirteen, a small waist, small everything, actually, a pale sliver against Gale, still dressed in his pressed shirt. Guess Johanna still liked being naked. And it _was_ hot. Hot outside. Katniss could feel the sweat dripping down her chest and making it’s way between her breasts. She wanted to wipe it away but she was afraid to move. Gale _did_ have sharp ears.

 

    Johanna turned towards him and they stopped to share kisses which Katniss could only hear and imagine. The sunlight that got through the blinds made patterns against Johanna’s fair skin. She had a cluster of moles on her hip right above the spot where Gale’s hand rested. She could make out Johanna’s hands moving and guessed that she was unbuttoning Gale’s shirt. She stopped again and pressed against him, whispering in his ear something Katniss couldn’t make out no matter how much she strained. She did manage to catch ‘ride’ and--she turned red--’cock’. Oh god, surely they would stop before that?  

 

    Then Johanna nodded at something and pulled away and she was terrified that they would stop.

 

    But Johanna surprised her by hooking a leg over Gale’s and rolling on top of him in one smooth motion. She prodded him to take his shirt off. “The only thing that makes this heat bearable is that it’s an excuse for you to take your shirt off all the time,” she huffed.

 

    “And deal with Rory’s shit?” Gale scoffed, throwing the shirt at the end of the bed. He took both her nipples and did something that made Johanna arch her back with a moan. “No, thanks,” he said, diving in to kiss her neck. Katniss took advantage of the cover of Johanna’s increasingly long and loud noises to rearrange herself, although she knew she wouldn’t be comfortable until--well.

 

    She should have stumbled out of the closet and confessed and fled before they could ask any questions. Instead, she shoved her hand down her pants with incredible urgency and had to bite the knuckles of the other hand as her fingers slid through the wet heat there.

 

    Gale flipped them over suddenly and she could finally see his mythical shirtless self, including the still remnant scars on his back. Katniss wondered if he could have had them erased but refused. It seemed like the kind of thing he would do. He was broad and strapping and strong-looking. Johanna looked delicate in his arms, especially with the careful way he held her.

 

    He dragged Johanna’s skimpy underwear down her legs and palmed her thighs, easing them apart with a groan.  

 

    Johanna shooed him away with her foot. “Take your pants off, already,” she said, sitting up--apparently to watch. “Do it slowly!” she added gleefully. Gale hesitated and gave her a slightly sullen look and then he dropped his pants. “Too fast,” she pouted.

 

    “Don’t worry,” he said. Katniss watched him reach down and wrap his hand around his cock. Her thighs trembled and she thought she saw Johanna squeeze hers together. “I’ll take my time everywhere else.”

 

    Johanna’s hips arched off the bed when Gale’s mouth disappeared between her legs. From her hot and sticky vantage point, Katniss could see them both. Johanna let out a string of squeaky curses, pushing against his mouth. Then Katniss could tell that Gale was sliding his fingers inside her by the way the muscles of his shoulder flexed under his darker skin. How many? Katniss didn’t stop to think before she slid one finger inside herself and quickly discovered that she was wet enough for two. In fact, she could feel it dripping down her thighs and the feeling sent a wave of arousal through her that made her squeeze around her fingers.

 

    Johanna sighed, tilting her head back. Her glossy brown hair fell away from her face and Katniss could see that she was smiling, flushed and open-mouthed. Katniss licked her lips, unconsciously matching her own rhythm to the pitch and roll of the other woman’s hips. Johanna was loud, which was not surprising. She could hear Gale growling from between her legs as his hands roam over her soft hips and firm thighs, pinching and petting.

 

    After a few increasingly loud minutes, Johanna finally huffed with frustration, writhing underneath him. “Why are you teasing me?”

 

    “I love teasing you,” he mumbled. Still, he hiked her hip up and Katniss could see that he was using three fingers and she could make out the briefest flashes of pink where his tongue thrummed against her. She and Johanna made the same noise almost at the same time--thankfully, Katniss was a moment later, so that she was drowned out when she gasped and ground against her fingers, coming hard, harder than she could remember in a while. She had never had to be so quiet.

 

    Johanna fell silent and limp on the bed, breathing hard. Gale moaned quietly and rested his head on her hip. “Amazing,” he said softly.

 

    And maybe it was because she had never had to be so quiet that she couldn’t be--she let out an unexpected whimper when she slipped her hand out of her panties that was a bit too loud and lasted a second too long to go unnoticed.

 

    Johanna snickered and sat up. “I don’t know.” To Katniss’ horror, she got up from the bed and strode towards the closet. Johanna tore open the door and towered over her with her thighs glistening and her cheeks still flushed.

 

“What did you think, Kat?”


End file.
